Wedding Day
by Achalys
Summary: [One Shot]Atton is getting ready for the worst day of his life, The Exile's wedding. He's not the groom, but maybe he'll find peace with that. AttonxLSFExile Rated T to be safe. R & R please!


**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of these characters. Or Anything starwars.

**Summary:** Atton's getting ready for the worst day of his life. The Exile's wedding. Not a specific Exile, you make it who you will.

Atton looked at himself in the mirror. He could not believe that this was happening. He looked the best he had since Malakor, but he just wanted to dig a hole and go die in it. But he wasn't going to do it. Not today. He always ran away, and he wasn't going to do it anymore.

He was actually kind of suprise that he was still invited, after the fight he had had that last night. He touched his slightly swollen eye. Who was he kidding? He was a wreck. Inside _and_ out.

_He was at the bar, minding his own business. Then, as he was about to take another sip of his corealian ale, when he saw him. Mical. His hand had clenched. He hated that brat, and he had the girl of Atton's dreams on his arm. Her hair wasn't doing anything special, and she kinda looked like she had just woken up, but to him, she looked like an angel. Then She spotted him, and smiled. It was a smille filled with sorrow, and even worse, Pity. That just made him mad. He didn't need anyone's pity. He didn't need anyone._

_Later that night, he was on his way back to his apartment, when he spotted Mical again. This time, he didn't even glance in his direction. He had decided that his best course of action was to just keep walking. It was too late, though, Mical had spotted him. "Hi!" The brat had waved at him, but He had just cept moving. If he didn't, he would loose control of himself. That would not be good. Not good at all. But of course thats what happened._

_" Hey, wait up!" Mical had ran infront of him, forcing Atton to stop. " What?!" He demanded. Mical shrugged. " I just wanted to say sorry that you couldn't be fast enough. See, as it turns out, She Does like heros better than scoundrels. Thats how it works. The hero-thats me-gets the _girl,_ and the bad guy-thats you-..._Doesn't_" Atton wasn't exactly sure if Mical had said that exactly, but it was enough to make Atton loose it. thirty minutes later, She had walked up with Visas. They were busted. Atton, not suprisingly, had the advantage the whole time, so he got most of the heat. Figures. Mical was right, he was the bad guy._

Atton pulled himself back to the present. He Decided then that he wasn't going to let this happen. He was going to crash their wedding! He as going to- " Atton? Atton where the heck Are you?!" It was Mira. There were times that he thought he loved her just as much as the exile, but then there were times he wanted to kill her. And he almost did, once. It had taken her a year to even say hi to him again, and it was then that he had realized how much talking to her had meant to him. She was the person that related to him the most. As close to him as you got without actually being him and all of his evilness.

" Attooon!! Atto- Oh! There you are! Well come on slow poke, get your lazy butt to the wedding!" Mira had on a dark blue silk dress that was tight, low cut, and sleeveless. Yup, it was Mira's style alright.

" You know, since I'm late, that makes you late, too." He pointed out.

"Thats only because I was _sent_ to get you!" Mira walked over to him, hands on her hips. She tugged on his sleeve and said, " Come on!"

Atton nodded, and they exited his apartment. Once they got there, he froze. She looked beautiful in a wedding dress. Of course they had started without him, though. It was probably Mical's doing. As always. Mira shoved him down in a seat, and took one next to him. He had this. He had to end it, now. The wedding was beautiful, everything so perfectly white. He felt like a big black stain, and wanted to leave. But He knew Mira wouldn't let him. She'd make him stay. She always made him stay.

"...You may kiss the bride." The pastor said, and The Exile and Mical Kissed. It was done. She as gone, and she'd never come back. He couldn't believe he let this happen. He was about to burst out of the church when he realized that... He loved the Exile. And since he loved the Exile, the thing he wanted most was for her to be happy. And if that meant Mical and not Atton, so be it. He would be happy for them because _she _was happy. Then he looked at Mira and smiled. And, strangely, she smiled back. She was beautiful when she smiled.

_**End**_


End file.
